


Only Treasure

by Amberstarry



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: If there's one thing the consequences of Sam's reckless actions have taught him, it's that some things are worth more than material gain.





	Only Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to my friend Greg who got me into the Uncharted series and loves this ship. 
> 
> This fic follows on from the events of Uncharted 4 and Uncharted: The Lost Legacy.

The rock crumbled slightly as Nadine tightened her grip and pulled herself up over the cliff edge with a grunt. It didn’t require much effort, but she still took a moment to catch her balance before standing up and admiring the view in front of her. The cliff she was on towered amongst the mountains that comprised the landscape surrounding her. A sea of green spanned out and over the horizon, vegetation covering nearly every inch of land in sight. Africa, her homeland, was a beautiful place and looking down upon its lush jungles from this vantage point was simply spectacular. Of course as nice as it would have been to soak up more of the land's natural beauty, she wasn’t there to take in the sights. She was strictly here on business and her mind was quickly brought back to that fact by the scraping sounds and heavy breathing following closely behind her.    
  
“Hey, whoa, think you could go a bit slower next time? I’m not as agile as I used to be,” Sam said as he pulled himself up the rockface. 

Nadine rolled her eyes and reluctantly turned around to face him. “Maybe if you quit smoking you’d be able to keep up with me.” She was hardly surprised by the fact that he was already crouching on the ground by the time she laid eyes on him, using his knee as a headrest while he tried to catch his breath. 

Sam looked at her wearily. “Yeah, yeah.” He rolled his neck and slowly stood up, finally taking in the view that Nadine had already pried her attention away from. “Beautiful.”

“Yes,” Nadine agreed as she took her gun out of its holster and popped open the gun cylinder to reload it. “Shame you have to be here to ruin it.”

Sam’s arms visibly tensed. He looked over his shoulder and watched silently as Nadine prepped her weapon before responding. “Remind me why you’re here again, because I really don’t need this negativity.”

Nadine loaded the last bullet into the remaining empty chamber and closed the cylinder. The sound of it clicking back into place echoed across the valley they currently stood atop of.  “I’m only doing this because Chloe asked me to. If it were up to me I wouldn’t be caught dead around either one of you Drakes.” She slotted the gun back into the holster on her hip and gazed at Sam levelly.

“And where the hell  _ is _ Chloe?” Sam demanded, turning around and taking a few steps towards Nadine. “When I asked for her help I didn’t think she’d saddle me with you instead. Why didn’t  _ she _ come? Did she intentionally want to torture us?”

“She had other business to attend to.” 

“Whatever business it is, I hope it’s worth getting an earful from me the next time we cross paths,” Sam replied. 

Nadine shrugged and looked back out at the mountains. “Trust me, if she could have been here instead I’d have been just as relieved as you. As it stands we’re stuck together, so you’ll just have to deal with it - like I am.”

Sam threw his hands up in the air. “Oh, because you’re just the picture of serenity. Constantly insulting me must be very cathartic.”

“It is.” Nadine smirked.  

With a growl Sam pointed his finger at her. “What is your problem? As I recall I saved your life a few months ago, is that not worth a little respect?”

Nadine snapped and grabbed Sam’s wrist, yanking it away from her. “You and your brother killed half of my men! You got me kicked out of my own organisation! Am I supposed to just forgive you for that?”

“I-” but Sam wasn’t able to finish the thought, his rant was cut off by a gunshot ringing through the mountains. Without thinking he leapt forward and pushed Nadine to the ground just as a bullet whizzed past them, sailing over the cliff and down into the valley below. They stayed on the ground for a moment silently waiting for another shot, but none came. It seemed to be a one-off attack. After a few minutes passed Sam finally broke the stillness and looked down at Nadine. She met his gaze with an irritated expression. “You can now roundup the number of times I have saved your life to  _ two _ .”

“Get off of me,” Nadine said flatly. Although her words were blunt the subtle twitch of her lip and the humid heat betrayed her. Under the glaring light of the sun it was clear that a pinkish hue had painted her cheeks, and this didn’t go unnoticed by her counterpart. It mightn't have been much but for now it was enough to convince Sam that he might actually be wearing her down. With a slight smirk he complied and lifted himself up off the ground, offering a hand to Nadine who easily flipped herself back onto her feet in one smooth action without his help. 

Sam turned his attention back to the mountains and pointed to a fort that was visible in the distance. “I think that’s the place. We should keep moving in that direction, it’s dangerous here.” 

“Agreed.” 

Before Sam could react Nadine was in front of him, walking down the muddy slope that lead towards the valley and into the dense jungle. They had already trekked through so much underbrush that by this point it was all blending together into one homogenous mass of green, occasionally dotted with the pinks and reds of native flora. It was a monotonous task - slash, hack, walk: repeat ad nauseum; and it was very easy to get lost since everything looked the same; but somehow against all the odds, with the near non-traversable jungle, Shoreline finding out about their escapades and trailing them yet _again_ , and the obvious personality clash they found themselves dealing with, Nadine and Sam had managed to get this far. With the fort only a short hike up the mountain victory felt closer by the minute - or at least it did to Sam who had been obsessing over this treasure for months. Nadine was considerably less enthused since she was here purely as a favour, but in the scheme of things it didn’t really matter how either of them felt. The only important thing was getting to the prize before Shoreline came anywhere near it, and on that front they seemed to be doing a reasonably adequate job. They’d gotten far enough ahead that for the time being at least, the mercenaries had lost their trail. Although not by much if that rogue gunshot was anything to go by. 

“You know, I’m starting to wonder if my choice of vocation is really the best thing for me,” Sam mused as he slid his machete out of the sheath on his waist and slashed a fern frond blocking his path. 

Nadine followed suit and unsheathed the machete on her back, joining Sam as they cleared the way together. “That’s probably the first intelligent thought you’ve ever had.” 

Sam chuckled. “It probably is. Say what you want about Nathan, but he’s always been the smarter of the two of us. Had the right idea starting up a normal life. I’m glad he was able to get out while he still could, he deserves more than this.” He gestured vaguely at the trees around them. 

“Do you really think he’ll be able to stay like that,” Nadine asked, uncharacteristically sincere given who she was talking about. “I find it hard to believe that someone who’s been in our line of business could ever lead a completely average life. It’s a nice thought but very unrealistic.”

“I don’t know.” Sam shrugged. “But I admire him for trying.”

Nadine paused her slashing and looked at Sam. “Me too.” 

It came as somewhat of a shock to hear Nadine agree with him, but the real surprise was that she was actually empathising with him and his brother. Once upon a time he wouldn’t have even considered something like that, but here they were, actually kind of tolerating each other. It felt nice. Sam smiled and took a step forward, moving to hack away a thick bunch of banana leaves when the ground suddenly gave way beneath him. With a yelp he staggered as he felt his leg being sucked into the ground, sinking further by the second. It all happened so fast that he didn’t have time to process what was going on. Before he could fully comprehend the situation he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him hard - once, twice, thrice, until with a squelch his leg released from the substance it had sunk into and he fell onto solid ground, panting and confused. 

“What the hell was that,” he squawked, pointing a shaking finger at the ground a few feet in front of him. 

“Quicksand,” Nadine said calmly, wiping mud from her cargo pants. 

“QUICKSAND?” Sam jumped up. “How deep do you think that pit is?”

Nadine glanced at it. “Deep enough to engulf an adult male, I assume. You’re lucky I was here to pull you out.”

“Y-yeah,” Sam looked up at Nadine. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” 

The air was still for a moment as they gazed upon one another with mutual respect, but like every other calm moment on this journey the peace was short lived. The distant sound of voices made both treasure hunters jerk their heads around to the track behind them strewn with slashed leaves and branches. With a silent glance at each other they moved to the right, circling around the quicksand and hurriedly continued on their way. 

“Shoreline are gaining on us, if we want to beat them to the site we’re going to have to move faster,” Nadine said as they slashed their way through the jungle, now with more vigour and urgency than before.  

Sam lopped a low hanging branch in front of him, ducking out of the way just before it fell on his head. “This foliage isn’t making it very easy. With so many men Shoreline has the advantage getting through the jungle, not to mention the trail we’ve already cleared for them. At this rate they’ll catch up to us in no time.”

Nadine shot Sam a disgruntled look. “Well what do you propose we do? It’s not like we have a plan B.” 

The older Drake shrugged and kept working his way through the underbrush. “It was just an observation.” 

“Well unless you have something useful to say, keep your observations to yourself,” Nadine said, swinging her machete rather violently. 

They worked diligently, forcing their way through the various types of flora which sprouted, hung and twisted themselves in every direction. The slope of the mountain was becoming ever steeper as they moved forward, higher, to the fort amongst the wild canopy. Their breaths became laboured as they simultaneously dragged themselves uphill while clearing their path, but soon enough the effort paid off and the fort once again came into view - a concrete sanctuary amidst the deadly wilderness. It’s walls were crumbling, worn by the elements, and to any normal passerby it would have appeared decrepit and abandoned, but Sam and Nadine knew better. Inside those walls laid a sacred jewel, hidden for centuries, just waiting to be discovered by those who were smart enough to decipher the cryptic clues. 

Of course this was normally where Nathan would come in, he was more knowledgeable about history and better skilled in decoding ancient puzzles; but Sam had done his research and while he wasn’t quite as adept as his brother he felt confident that he’d be able to navigate their way to the treasure. 

“Almost there,” he said, taking in a laboured breath directly after he spoke. 

As they came closer they noticed something around the periphery of the fort which the foliage had blocked as they approached: Mercenaries. At least ten guarding the entrance, unmoving like concrete sentinels. Nadine was the first to see them and acted quickly, grabbing Sam’s arm and pulling him out of view behind a thick group of ferns. They were now crouched to the ground, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, and Sam felt a weight in his chest. They were so close, he thought, doing so well - but as usual, Shoreline were one step ahead . 

“What do we do?” Nadine whispered, looking to Sam for an action plan. 

Sam slouched forward and sighed. “There’s too many of them,” he said quietly, knowing that their pursuit had been foiled. 

Nadine lifted an eyebrow and poked Sam in the shoulder. “So what? We’ll go around the back.” 

“It’s too dangerous,” Sam insisted, looking up at her dejectedly. “If they’re manning the entrance there’s more of them inside. They beat us Nadine, we’re outnumbered. There’s no way the two of us can take on an entire battalion.”

“Are you suggesting we retreat?” Nadine kept her eyes firmly on Sam, not believing what she was hearing. 

Sam shrugged and scratched the back of his head. “It’s only treasure.”

“Only treasure? We’ve literally flown halfway around the world for this thing! And you want to run because of a few mercenaries? This isn’t the Sam Drake I know.” Nadine’s eyes were fierce and Sam could feel her intensity as she looked at him. 

“It’s not worth it,” he muttered. “No treasure is.”

Nadine blinked. “Not worth what?”

“Our lives,” Sam said, “ _ Your  _ life. I’m done chasing the thrill of adventure when it comes at the price of losing all the people around me.”

“What?”

“I let my obsession of finding Avery’s treasure get ahead of me, and as a result I almost killed my little brother. He risked his life to get me out of that burning ship, and it easily could have gone awry. He should have left me there but that’s Nathan for you, always the hero even if it means potentially dieing. I’ll never be able to forgive myself for that. Ever since then I just can’t in good conscience let another person endanger themselves for my benefit. It’s not right.” Sam took a deep breath and realised he had moved his gaze to his feet, which were much easier to face than Nadine right now. 

Nadine thought for a moment before responding. “That’s very noble of you, but we’re kind of stuck here. We can’t go back the way we came or we’ll just be walking straight into Shoreline’s trap.” 

“Then we’ll go off to the side, get out of their scouting range and find some transportation out of here.” Sam spoke resolutely. “I will not let you run out there and kill yourself.”

Nadine pulled out her gun. “Okay, it’s your call Drake, but I think this is a mistake.”

Sam didn’t respond, instead he stood up and began heading east, away from the fort and the impending mercenaries scouring the jungle for them. He could tell Nadine was annoyed with him, but he couldn’t do to her what he did to Nathan. One time was enough, and even though they weren’t nearly as close as he and Nathan were, Nadine was still a friend. She had a lot of power behind her and he did not want it taken away. So he walked into the jungle, away from the treasure and the danger, and for once in his life felt like he had actually made a good decision. A voice in his head told him Nathan would be proud. 

They made their way away from the fort, walking for what felt like hours in silence. As time passed so too did the tension that had steadily been building throughout the expedition, and once they found themselves out of earshot and a comfortable distance away from Shoreline’s prying eyes, a weight seemed to lift off of both of them. In this direction the plant growth wasn’t as dense and they consistently had a good view of the valley at the bottom of the hill they were walking across. Again, it was a beautiful sight - nothing but lush green. Eventually they came across a waterfall and stopped to wash up. 

Nadine approached the water and splashed some on her face, meanwhile Sam sat down on a large rock by the pondside and pulled out a cigarette. It was the first he’d had in hours and he wasn’t really craving one, but it was something to occupy his hands with while they took a break. As he whipped out his lighter he glanced at Nadine who was staring at her reflection in the water and smirked to himself. 

“The water wouldn’t do you justice,” his voice was muffled by the cigarette half hanging out of his mouth. 

Nadine looked up and raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“You heard me, sweetheart,” Sam replied, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag. 

Nadine stood up and walked over to him, awkwardly taking a seat beside him on the rock as best she could, the shape of it causing one of her legs to hang off. “So, that whole Avery thing really got to you, huh?”

Sam chuckled. “You could say that.”

“I’m surprised. I was so caught up in my own losses I guess I never thought that you might have come out of it with some of your own scars. Then again, I can’t be too sympathetic. You did get yourself into that mess, after all.” Nadine looked out at the valley, contemplative. “Still, I don’t understand why we had to abandon the mission. I mean, I’d understand you getting protective around your little brother, but me? Surely you know I can hold my own, probably better than you can.”

“Oh, I do,” Sam said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “You’re one hell of a strong lady. I guess I’m just protective of you because I consider you a friend, and I can’t stand the thought of hurting a friend, even if it is indirectly.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah.” Sam looked at Nadine. “I know we’ve had our differences, but I respect you. You’re smart, assertive, you don’t take shit from anybody - including yours truly - why wouldn’t I like you?”

“Maybe because I tried to kill you,” Nadine offered. 

Sam grinned. “All of my friends have tried to kill me at some point.”

Nadine laughed. “Why does that not surprise me?” Her amusement was cut short by an elbow to the side, which while playful and quite gentle, caught her off guard and toppled her off of her already precarious balance on the rock. Before she hit the ground, a firm hand grabbed her upper arm and pulled her back up with force, causing her to lurch in the opposite direction and fall into Sam’s chest. 

“Hey there,” Sam teased, looking down at her while she momentarily got her bearings and realised just where she was. Almost immediately she shot up, whacking Sam in the jaw with the top of her head. “Ow!” He yelped, the cigarette dropping to the ground as he reflexively clutched his jaw in pain.

“Sorry,” Nadine said casually, smoothing back a rogue curl that had come loose from her ponytail in the commotion. 

Sam rubbed his chin and eyed her. “You know, you’re going to have to lighten up a little bit if you want people to like you.”

Nadine’s face remained stoic. “I don’t need anyone to like me. As long as I can do my business with them, it doesn’t matter what they think of me. I’m not in this to make friends.”

“I can see that,” Sam said, watching her intently. “Still, it couldn’t hurt to at least try being cordial.”

“Yes, it could.”

A laugh escaped the older Drake. “You know, I’ve never met anyone like you Nadine. You’re really one of a kind.”

Nadine looked at Sam. “I would say the same for you, but considering Nathan is almost your clone it’s not really true.”

“Hey, he wishes he had these rugged good looks,” Sam said, smoothing his hair back with his hand. 

Nadine rolled her eyes. “Enough of this.” She stood and dusted herself off, ignoring Sam who simply smiled to himself and followed her lead. He got to his feet, using the end of his boot to grind the long forgotten cigarette into the dirt and prevent any wildfires breaking out. 

A distant rustling made both of them glance towards each other. Nadine looked at the surrounding underbrush and then back at Sam. “I thought we lost them,” she whispered. 

Sam stared at the trees in shock. There was no way that Shoreline could have followed them, they’d moved around the periphery of their stationing and had done everything they could to cover their tracks. It was simply impossible that the mercenaries had found them, or at least that’s what he had thought. 

As they stood there the rustling became louder and they could clearly see the parting of branches as something moved through the thick patch of ferns towards them. Nadine drew her gun, readying herself for a standoff. Meanwhile, Sam took his own gun out of his pocket, keeping his eyes locked on the impending threat. After a few seconds the last ferns parted and the source of the movement finally revealed itself: a large, jet black panther skulked it’s way towards them. Nadine lifted her gun and aimed at it, her stance steady and sure. The big cat growled and bared its teeth, letting the two treasure hunters know that it was indeed on the attack. Sam joined Nadine in aiming and with a quick nod at each other they let off their gunfire. The sound rang through the jungle, Nadine’s shot hitting the animal in the neck and Sam’s in the leg. The panther howled in pain, blood beginning too ooze from its wounds, but the shots only served to slow it down. It continued forward, slowly picking up pace as it got closer. Sam let off another round of gunfire but this time his shot missed. Nadine wasted no time and took to action. Before Sam could stop her, she ran forward towards the cat and leapt onto its back, wrapping her arms around its neck to distract it and keep it still enough for Sam to get a direct hit. 

“Shoot! Now!” She yelled, struggling to keep her balance as the panther tried to buck her off. 

Sam blinked in shock and remained still. He shook his head and lowered his gun. “I can’t shoot with you on top of it. It’s moving too much, I could hit you instead.”

“Just do it!” Nadine shouted, her grip loosening by the second.

“I can’t!” Sam shouted back, keeping his gun to the ground. He wasn’t going to risk her life now when he had just removed them from another dangerous situation. 

Nadine was about to yell at Sam again, but at that moment the panther made a particularly strong jerk, and with her grip already loose the movement flung her off it’s back, her body slamming into the ground behind it. The panther immediately rounded on her, letting out a resounding roar and baring its long pointed fangs as it ran towards her. Just as it was about to reach a close enough distance to pounce, another shot rang out through the jungle and the panther fell to the ground, skidding towards Nadine and stopping just short of her thanks to the propelled momentum of its pre-fall run. Blood gushed from the back of its head, its eyes staring at her lifelessly. Nadine panted and looked up to see Sam placing his gun back in his pocket before he ran over to her. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, offering a hand to help her up. 

Nadine slapped the hand away and got to her feet. “Why didn’t you take the shot?” She demanded. 

“I could have hit you,” Sam repeated. 

“That doesn’t mean you would have,” Nadine growled. “I gave you a clear shot, you should have taken it!” 

“I would have if you hadn’t been riding on its back!” Sam snapped, pointing a finger at her.

Nadine huffed and threw her hands up in the air. “Why can’t you just listen to me!”

“Because you were being an idiot!” Sam yelled. 

“You’re the idio-” Before Nadine could finish her tirade Sam wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her towards him, smashing their faces together in a rough kiss that took both of them by surprise. In a split second Nadine ripped herself from Sam’s grip and pushed him away, breaking the kiss and leaving them both panting heavily. She stared at Sam dumbly, at a loss for words. 

Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and stood up straight. “How many times am I going to have to save your life before you take the hint?”

“What?”

Sam slapped a hand to his forehead. “I like you, Nadine! You think I’d risk my neck multiple times for just anyone?” 

Nadine frowned. “No, but-”

“No buts!” Sam stepped forward. “I.” He pointed to himself. “Like.” He made the shape of a love heart in the air with his forefingers. “ _ You _ .” He pointed at Nadine. 

Nadine raised an eyebrow. “Even after all I’ve done to you?” She questioned, refusing to move or show any emotion besides confusion. 

“You did what you had to,” Sam said, “I know it was nothing personal - well, until my brother and I killed half of your men, anyway. Besides, Rafe always did bring out the worst in the people around him. I should know.” He gave Nadine a bashful smile. “When we were in India I saw the way you were with Chloe. As much as you want people to believe you have a heart of stone, you’re still human. You were smiling, laughing at her jokes - even if most of them were at my expense. It was nice,  _ you  _ were nice.” He shrugged. “What can I say, it was attractive.”

“So you thought you would manhandle me and I would just fall into your arms?” Nadine crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s mighty presumptuous of you.”

“I’m a firm believer in being proactive,” Sam rebuffed. 

Nadine turned around and walked over to the dead panther. She crouched down beside it and picked up her gun which had gotten knocked off in the commotion, fiddling with it in her hands. Looking down at the carcass she ran her hand along the bloodstained fur. “Do you have a knife?”

Sam sighed and nodded, even though Nadine couldn’t see him. “Yeah.”

“We could use the remains of this panther for dinner. There’s enough meat for both of us.” Nadine stood up and turned to Sam. “We’ll need to skin it first.”

Sam frowned and walked towards her. “Are you seriously blowing me off by telling me to skin a panther?”

Nadine pursed her lips and slid her gun back into its holster. “Look Sam, are you going to do it or shall I?”

“I’m sorry,” Sam continued, ignoring Nadine’s attempt to divert the conversation. “I’ll back off, but don’t act like this didn’t happen. I have feelings too you know.”

“Not everything is about you, Sam!” Nadine snapped, curling her hands into fists. “You assaulted me, dumped your emotional baggage onto me and now you expect me to humour you? You never thought to even ask how I feel about all of this! Why? Because nothing matters unless it affects you or your brother. That’s why I left you in that burning ship, because you’re so thickheaded you can’t see past your own ego and it was the only way I could guarantee my own safety - and sanity.”

The older Drake blinked and scratched the back of his neck. “Nadine, I didn’t mean it that way. I do care what you think. I know I can be up my own ass a lot of the time, but please believe me.” He looked up at her.

Nadine rolled her shoulders back. “If you really care, you’ll help me skin this damn panther.”

Sam sighed and stared off into the ferns that the panther had appeared from. This had not gone like he had planned, not that he had exactly planned it, but nonetheless it wasn't the outcome he had hoped for. Then again personal interaction had never been his forte. He just hoped his forthrightness hadn’t completely decimated his chances. 

“This panther isn’t going to skin itself,” Nadine said, snapping Sam out of his brief reverie. With a resigned nod he pulled out his pocket knife and handed it to her. He watched as she took it wordlessly and turned around, crouching beside the carcass to begin cutting away at its skin. 

“Nate won’t believe this,” he remarked absently as he observed Nadine.

“Neither will Chloe,” She responded, ripping the knife through the panther’s flesh. “I don’t believe it myself.”

“Nate will probably try and put me in a mental asylum when he finds out. Although to be fair I think he’s been wanting to put me in one for awhile now. This will just be the straw that broke the camel’s back,” Sam mused. 

“I wouldn’t blame him if he did,” Nadine replied offhandedly as she worked on the animal.

Sam laughed and stretched his arms. “I suppose while you’re harvesting that panther I should go and get a fire started before it gets too dark.” He waited for a response but Nadine was too engrossed in what she was doing to care about what he was saying. He took her silence as a cue to leave and collect tinder. 

It took about an hour for them to get everything in order, but eventually they had a decent fire going with generous portions of meat roasting over it. As they were working the sun had set, and now the quiet of the night fell over them - the only sounds being the gentle sway of leaves in the breeze, the chirping of crickets and the soft bubbling of the waterfall as it ran down from the mountains into the pond across from them. Sam stared at the fire, watching it dance in front of him as Nadine finished placing fern fronds down in an effort to craft makeshift beds. When she was satisfied she took a seat beside him and watched as the meat charcoaled in the heat. 

“Do you think Chloe will be disappointed that we didn't get the treasure?” Nadine asked, the flames reflecting in her eyes and making them seem like they were literally burning with intensity.    
  
Sam looked over at her and let a small smile form on his lips. “I don’t know.”

Nadine glanced at him. “We must be going insane.”

“Welcome to the dark side.”

They both laughed. With the crackle of the fire and the almost fluorescent hue of the moon beaming down on them, it seemed like things were going to be okay. At least for now, anyway. 

Tomorrow was another story. 


End file.
